Ep. 5: Kill the Unseen Enemy
is the fifth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub the title of the episode changed to "The Curse of the Golden Rain". Synopsis In order to discourage people from indulging in a rain of coins created by an invisible Mecha-Gigan controlled by Monster, Shingo decides to become a bad criminal to get the means to stop it. Plot The episode begins with Shingo investigating a mysterious gathering of people. A few seconds later, a rich man arrives and claims to the people that gold will be falling from the sky into the park. The people rush to the park, including a boy rebelling against his sister, but Shingo follows the rich man to an building and discovers that he's really Monster. Meanwhile, Red1 and Pink5 discover gold coins following from the sky, when they are suddenly attacked by an invisible Mummy Canth. Green2 discovers that Monster has a special pair of glasses to see Mummy Canth. He tries to sneak in, but get ambushed by Zyuoh and the Mechaclones. After escaping, Green2 finds that Monster is gone. Shingo goes undercover and steals some coins from some punks, but soon begins acting like a bad boy. He meet the sister who tells him about her brother's behavior. Suddenly, Shingo gets ambushed by the punk and his cover is blown by the Mechaclones, who capture him. Zyuoh and Monster beat up Shingo, but Shingo steals the glasses and escapes to a construction site. Shingo gets cornered by Gear, but is rescue by the Biomen. After defeating the Mechaclones, the Biomen try to stop Monster and Zyuoh, but they get outnumbered by the evil's combined strength, until they defeat Beastking with the Bio Electron Beam. All of a sudden, Mummy Canth shows up. The Biomen combine the Biojets to form the Bio Robo. Using the glasses, Bio Robo manages to find Mummy Canth, but Mummy Canth wraps his metal tape around Bio Robo, making it difficult for Bio Robo to see, until Bio Robo destroys Mummy Canth with the Comet Cutter. Shingo later meets up with his team, but the team notices Shingo wearing sunglasses. The team takes off the glasses, revealing that Shingo has a black eye on his left eye, and the episode ends. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Makoto's sister: *Gangs: , , , *Mecha Human Disguise: , , , Suit Actors *Red1: Kazuo Niibori (新堀 和男 Niibori Kazuo) *Green2: Makoto Kenmochi (釼持 誠 Kenmochi Makoto) *Blue3: Tsutomu Kitagawa (喜多 川務 Kitagawa Tsutomu) *Yellow4: Keiji Tsujii (辻井 啓嗣 Tsujii Keiji) *Pink5: Michihiro Takeda (竹田 道弘 Takeda Michihiro) *Peebo: Nahoko Nomoto (野本 奈穂子 Nomoto Nahoko) *BioRobo: Hideaki Kusaka (日下 秀昭 Kusaka Hideaki) *Zyuoh: Noriaki Kaneda *Mummy Canth: Hirofumi Ishigaki (石垣 広文 Ishigaki Hirofumi) DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda